<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made For Everything by TalesAvail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362962">Made For Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesAvail/pseuds/TalesAvail'>TalesAvail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV, NieR: Automata (Video Game), Persona 5, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesAvail/pseuds/TalesAvail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is more of an experiment/self-indulgent nonsense, but here goes:</p><p>When Joker hosts a celebration of the Phantom Thieves within "Smash Bros.", things go awry. Without Sojiro's help, he's left on his own to contain matters. Will Joker manage his day's time well, or will he squander it on regrets and resentment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren Amamiya/Corrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He thought everything was ready for him. Joker depended on that being true. He had no time to waste on frivolous matters. When one "project" ended, he moved onto the next one. That afternoon's gathering was no exception. It was to honor him and his friends. Many from other worlds wanted to see them together. Joker made a deal with them.</p><p>He would host a meet-up in the "Smash Facility", where he resided. Guests could dine on specialties from his world. Afterwards, they could meet with the Phantom Thieves. Once Mario agreed to it, Joker got to work. He called over Sojiro to help make his famed curry and coffee. His mentor rushed to the facility; He missed having Joker at his own café.</p><p>Life at Leblanc wasn't the same without his ward; Helping Joker with the celebration's food would be like old times. Once there, Sojiro and Joker went to the dining hall. They took over its kitchen and discussed matters. So much had happened to Joker since he left Tokyo: He fought in "Smash", made cameos elsewhere and began dating again.</p><p>The last part excited Joker greatly. As they prepared food, Sojiro met his ward's lover; He was Corrin, a prince from two foreign nations. Sojiro blessed their relationship, happy for the pair. Over the passing days, everything fell into place. Sojiro and Joker finished the food they needed. Mass invitations were sent to those interested in their gathering.</p><p>On the night before the event, Sojiro let Joker go. He could finish getting ready himself. All Joker needed to do was welcome Futaba into the facility. She would come the next morning from Tokyo. Joker agreed and returned to Corrin's side. Neither man thought much about their arrangement. When morning came, they greeted Futaba warmly.</p><p>After a quick breakfast, they went to the facility's reception hall. Their celebration was to occur there; Many tables occupied it, topped with special centerpieces. The hall was plastered with red and black décor. It was as stylish as the Phantom Thieves were. Their group walked ahead, ready to begin. Sojiro would serve their customers alongside Joker.</p><p>If necessary, they could call some Miis for backup. While some were on standby, Joker planned to see guests either way. He wanted to help Sojiro when he could. It was very demanding, but he felt like it would work. He was used to running errands at his odd jobs in Tokyo. Joker told his companions about such experiences, entertaining them.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped into the backstage, where their food was sent to. For the occasion, some food warmers and coolers were dragged in. They housed the food that Sojiro and Joker made earlier. The devices sat atop some counters, joined by coffee and crepe making machines. The former were full of brew, bubbling away. Everything was set in place.</p><p>"Dad, we're here!" Futaba said, stepping past the items. "You ready for 'Phantom Thief' Day?" As she came across Sojiro, her heart skipped a beat. It was like someone took it for their own. Her silence concerned Joker, who rushed to her side. He asked what had upset her, to which she pointed below. Joker peered at Sojiro, who sat completely still.</p><p>The man appeared unconscious, drained of all energy. As Corrin caught up to the pair, Joker bent down to Sojiro. He wheezed as he sat atop a folding chair. Joker called out, trying to wake him up. However, when he didn't stir, Joker felt for his pulse. He nodded and turned to his companions. "His vitals are fine-" Joker said as they breathed easier.</p><p>"Guys, he's just sleeping," he told them. "I guess getting ready wiped him out." Futaba nodded, still anxious about his status. Joker peered at her, his gaze tender. "But I'll call Dr. Mario to check on him-" Corrin took notice and got his phone. He called the man up, telling them about it. Joker nodded in reply, joined by Futaba. "Now that it's settled-"</p><p>"We need to do something," Futaba chimed in. "We can't bail now! Everyone will be so disappointed." Joker nodded once more. "I mean, we're good to go here. You know what to do, right?" Joker shot her a sly grin. Meanwhile, Corrin finished speaking to Dr. Mario. He told the pair he would watch Sojiro, to their relief. "That's great, he needs the help."</p><p>"Especially after all he's done," Corrin lamented. "It's a shame he tired himself out this much-" Joker sighed in agreement. As Futaba tapped her father's arm, she peered past the backstage's limits. Even from her position, she could hear the incoming crowd. Fear stuck her, to which she turned back to Joker and Corrin. They were just as alarmed.</p><p>"All right, we've gotta act fast," Joker stated. "I think your dad got everything set up. It was ready when we last checked." Futaba nodded, grinning proudly. "I can serve guests for now, but I need help." Corrin jumped at the chance to aid his lover. He offered to join him, to no avail. "No, it won't work. I prepared for everything with Sojiro. We're a team."</p><p>Although Corrin accepted defeat, he was still concerned. As he mulled over his options, Futaba spoke up. "If you want," she told Joker. "I can clean the tables." Joker shrugged it off, saying it wasn't necessary. She didn't need to push herself for his sake. "No, it's fine by me! I know it's important to you and Dad. Besides, I kind of want to see everybody-"</p><p>Joker nodded, letting her take on the task. "Wait, I have an idea, Ren!" Corrin said. The pair peered at him. "Maybe I can greet the customers." As Joker nodded, Futaba paused. "I'll go to the tables, tell them about our offerings?" The idea endeared itself to them all. "It'll lighten your load, to speak. You can focus on serving guests." The pair agreed to it.</p><p>"Well, let's go!" Joker told them. "There's no time to waste." Without another word, they got to work. As Joker got the food out, he told Corrin about it. Futaba looked for cleaning supplies and collected them. Once ready, everyone went outside. They greeted the first guests, telling them what happened. They agreed, leaving their group to their work.</p><p>As Futaba stood by the stage, Corrin roamed the hall. He was dedicated to greeting guests, aware he could call his companions for backup. He went to various tables to welcome their occupants. Despite their shock, they obliged and let him point out the items available. Meanwhile, Joker caught up to him, taking orders wherever he could.</p><p>Even more guests poured in and seated themselves. The pair fell into a new routine; As Corrin greeted guests, Joker swooped in to take orders. When he dashed away for items, Corrin went to the next table. They worked like a well-oiled machine, leaving Futaba to clean up afterwards. However, her companions worked efficiently, to her surprise.</p><p>She kept her eye on which tables were taken or not. Futaba tried to stay calm, unaware the other Phantom Thieves had come. They entered the Smash Facility and awaited the festivities. While they did that, Joker and Corrin kept working. As they served more tables, they discovered a new tactic. Corrin could also entertain guests.</p><p>Many of them liked to tease him, asking about his draconic heritage. He humored them by transforming partway. Although alarming, it stunned them, increasing their patience. Joker had more time to serve them properly. He got out whole orders of coffee, curry and crepes. The guests were impressed and tipped him graciously. He collected their tokens.</p><p>The facility traded their local currency for special tokens upon arriving; Through them, guests had no need to worry. They could pay for food and Phantom Thief merchandise instantly. Joker appreciated it in the wake of his new workload. He could cash everyone out when he was able to. However, he and Corrin kept moving as Futaba followed them.</p><p>They were consumed by their duties; When guests left their tables, Futaba rushed to clean them off. She greeted their occupants hastily, gathering plates. Her presence was enough for most others; They thanked Futaba, letting her work in peace. Meanwhile, her companions helped even more guests. Their world was a blur, full of colorful visitors.</p><p> </p><p>Ann and Ryuji were among them, having entered the hall earlier; They walked past other guests. The sight was surprising, given how early it felt to them. "Man, look at all these guys," Ryuji told Ann. "This place is gonna get packed!" She nodded, concerned about Futaba's state. Their companion didn't handle large crowds well. They kept moving.</p><p>Along the way, they spotted residents of other realms. Some waved to the pair, to which they followed suit. It amused them as they neared the stage. For the occasion, they were to sit at a table there. Guests could meet with them and get photos and autographs. The pair took their seats, awaiting the other Thieves. However, they saw Joker running wild.</p><p>"What the-?" Ryuji asked. "Why's Ren out there?" As Ann shrugged, he groused under his breath. "Of all the effin' bull-" He leaned forward, only for Ann to pull him back. She tried to silence him, saying there were children present. Ryuji forced himself to stay put. Meanwhile, Corrin stepped onto the stage, shifting their focus to him.</p><p>As he greeted them, they did the same. Ryuji eyed him over, asking what he was put up to now. "I'm entertaining guests, Ryuji," Corrin stated. "I'm aiding Ren, since Sojiro can't today." Ann's eyes went wide with shock. "I know, it was so sudden! We came and found him asleep. Dr. Mario's watching him." He paused to breathe. "Don't be so glum, Ryuji."</p><p>"I dunno, man," Ryuji said as Joker joined Corrin. "This still seems fishy to me. Who's to say the food's not messed up either?" Ann jabbed him with her elbow. She apologized to Corrin, who nodded. With a groan, Ryuji took a glass from Joker's serving tray. He drank its contents, only to spit back into it. "See, like this coffee! Tastes like effin' soy sauce!"</p><p>Corrin tried to contain himself at the sight. "Ryuji, that is soy sauce," he told him. "That's for rice balls!" Ann covered her mouth, giggling behind her right hand. As Corrin grabbed the glass, Joker explained the situation. He called the facility's Miis for help earlier. But until they came, he and Corrin had to serve tables. There were too many to leave idle.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it," Ryuji retorted. "It's a fine mess you're stuck in. But, come on! You want some help, man?" Joker declined, pointing to guests on the stage. They stared at Ryuji and Ann expectedly. The other Phantom Thieves also had to serve them. As Joker sent himself off, Ann sighed. She and Ryuji felt guilty, leading Corrin to go console them.</p><p>While he did so, it caught the other Thieves' attention. They took their seats, listening to Corrin speak. "So, that explains it," Yusuke said as Makoto and Haru nodded. "How awful must this be?" Ryuji sighed, saying they couldn't imagine it. As he told them what Corrin had, the prince took his leave. Everyone present was locked into their day's obligations.</p><p>When Ryuji paused, he grew aware of that. He faced his guests, who asked questions and took pictures. Soon, the other Thieves were in the same situation. They peered to the tables, where Joker, Corrin and Futaba rushed around. "Phantom Thief" day was a bust to them all now; Without Sojiro's help and guidance, its demands were on Joker.</p><p> </p><p>The other Thieves sensed he felt guilty about it. The event was his very idea; He had to see it through. Everyone knew it, but Ryuji was deeply offended. "Ya know what, guys?" he asked his companions. They turned to him, their gazes hesitant. "Let's make it up to RenRen! We'll give 'em the best 'Phantom Thief' day yet! Yeah, we're the 'Phantom'-" </p><p>Makoto reacted to him instantly, trying to silence him. However, she realized there was no need to hide. The whole world knew that, not just their own. That was why so many guests were present. "Yes, we are," Makoto said, peering at her visitors. "We've made that name for ourselves. Let's honor it today." She addressed her guests with a smile.</p><p>As they gave her things to sign, the others followed her example. They attended to their fans, watching them light up giddily. The sight warmed their hearts, lightening their own guilt. Their gathering wasn't conventional, but it brought others glee. That was the most they could ask for. Down at the tables, Joker did the same by serving his famous dishes.</p><p>He still lead their charge, joined by Futaba and Corrin. They moved constantly, as if they were directed to tables. Their motions were deliberate, managing their valued time well. It was the only reason their scheme worked. There was a skill level to it, akin to playing certain video games. Joker was right to keep his friends away, lest they break his stride.</p><p>For his sake, the other Thieves kept to their own tasks. They worked as efficiently, thrilling their guests. Once satisfied, a new batch of visitors replaced them. Their lot repeated the process, selling merchandise as well. Prints of Yusuke's art pieces and Ann's model shots were very popular. However, most were glad to meet the Thieves.</p><p>That was enough to make their day worth it. It rewarded the Thieves, matters of money aside. They did appreciate it, but cared more for pure pleasure. They saw it when their fans cheered them on. Joker got his fair share down on the floor; Some guests tried to get pictures with him as he worked. However, most cheered Joker on and let him be. </p><p>They respected his dedication. The same applied to Corrin and Futaba, who scurried about. As the afternoon passed, their process repeated many times. Many others were present for their celebration. Everyone was lost in the day's excitement. Determination filled their hearts; The guests would be served to the fullest extent.</p><p> </p><p>Cloud was among them, joined by some denizens of his world. They were from a more recent project within it. Their group wandered around, asking assorted questions. Cloud took them in stride, aware of how foreign the facility felt. He shared the thought, even to this day. So did Sephiroth, who came in suddenly. His inclusion opened new possibilities.</p><p>Cloud jumped at the chance to bring his own guests. Tifa and Aerith went to find a table, leaving him with some young men. They were headed by Noctis, the prince of Lucis. His close companions surrounded him. Ignis commented on the hall's décor while Prompto took numerous photos. Gladiolus and Noctis were more restrained with their interest.</p><p>"So, this is 'Phantom Thief' day, then?" Noctis asked Cloud. As he nodded, the prince chuckled. "I hope this'll be like that 'Assassin Festival' back home-" Prompto squealed giddily, having adored that past event. Ignis and Gladiolus nodded and kept moving on. As they surveyed the hall, Gladiolus came across Min Min. He stopped to peer at her.</p><p>As their group paused, Ignis apologized for Gladiolus. He overheard Ignis and spun back. "Look, I get it," he told his cohort. "But there's just somethin' about that girl-" He turned his gaze back to Min Min. Ignis scoffed and advised him to speak to her. "Ya think she'd go for me? Don't wanna be a bother, ya know?" Ignis remained adamant with his advice.</p><p>Before Gladious could argue with him, Tifa and Aerith returned. "Come on, we found a spot!" the latter said. Gladiolus grumbled as he tore his gaze from Min Min. "Hey, don't make me smack you with a chair we get there!" Tifa nodded, backing up her companion. As Aerith guided everyone ahead, they saw the dishes present. They looked appetizing.</p><p>Soon, their talk turned to what foods were available. There were "common" dishes like curry and rice balls. However, they seemed immaculate, crafted perfectly. Ignis and Tifa took to them the most; They discussed their own specialties, how lovingly they prepared them. "Wow, that's amazing!" Tifa said. "You've given me an idea for a new recipe-"</p><p>Prompto snickered as Noctis and Gladiolus joined him. Tifa asked what their deal was, to which Ignis stepped in. As he explained the matter, his cohorts laughed wildly. Aerith joined them, even as she took her seat. She breathed in, cooling herself off. The rest of her group sat as well. They looked at the picture menus below as Corrin went to them.</p><p>"Hello, Cloud," Corrin greeted him, stepping past Prompto. He shot the man a quick glance. "Hello, Cloud-" As he scurried away, Prompto stared at Cloud. He shrugged at him and scoffed. Nothing more needed to be done, save for placing their orders. Corrin stopped and stood in front of Aerith. While he explained the specials, Joker walked up.</p><p>"Say, aren't you one of 'em?" Noctis asked of him. "A 'Phantom Thief'?" Joker nodded, bracing himself to explain things again. "Man, you've gone all in on this, haven't you?" Joker shrugged in reply. He didn't mean to, but felt flattered by Noctis' amazement. It lead Cloud to say Joker was their dear leader. "Yeah, you'd prettty much have to be."</p><p>Corrin stepped in to ask what he meant by that. "It's 'your' day, isn't it?" Noctis asked Joker. He nodded as the Lucian prince smiled. "And here you are, helping all these guys. Good on you, man. Shows you care a lot." Ignis agreed, praising Joker as well. The whole table joined in, to which Joker blushed. Duty bound him, but he enjoyed everyone's bliss.</p><p>He caught himself and asked what their group wanted. As they made their orders, Corrin chatted with Noctis and Gladious. They were royalty like he was. However, he broke the ice by comparing their realms. Their talk grew heated, mesmerized by how different and alike they were. However, Ignis interruped them, saying Joker needed their orders.</p><p>They gave them out, to which Corrin saw himself off. Before he left with Joker, Prompto spoke up. He asked if he was also a Phantom Thief. "Not exactly," Corrin replied. "But I know them, and I'm with their dear, 'fearless' leader." He leaned against Joker, heating up his weary form. Joker gave in and held his side. "He's just as wonderful as you said."</p><p>That was more than Joker could take; He pulled away and repeated everyone's orders to them. Once they were confirmed, Joker and Corrin took their leave. "You are such a sap," Joker teased his lover. "Ya didn't have to talk me up like that!" Corrin gave him a gentle push in return. They jostled each other, unaware the Miis that Joker called had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Their lot were dressed in garb depicting various personas. At first glance, they blended into the day's crowd. However, they called attention to themselves by addressing Joker. He spun back to face the Miis. Joker broke into a grin upon seeing them. As he greeted them, they did the same. Some went to Corrin and asked what they were to do exactly.</p><p>"Well, thank the Gods that you came!" he replied. "I was afraid we'd be at it all day." As the Miis nodded, so did Joker. Corrin turned to his lover and cocked his head. "However, I didn't expect so many helpers!" He stared at Joker, who shared his concern. Neither of them expected so many Miis to come. Only a few could be trained to Joker's liking.</p><p>"All right, I'll start with you guys," he told some Miis. "You should be enough. 'Altair', 'Callie', 'Sans' and 'Ninjara', come with me backstage." As they followed Joker, Corrin faced the other Miis. He studied them, noting how familiar some seemed. One of them wore Chrom's outfit, appearing like him. The same applied for Tifa and Aerith's 'clones'.</p><p>"You know, I met with your originators," Corrin told the women. "Wouldn't it be a lark to have you together?" They peered at each other before they agreed with him. "Oh, maybe we could pay Cloud's table a visit! Aerith and Tifa are among his guests." The duo stared at Corrin expectantly. "If you'd like, you can join me. I still have to work alongside Ren."</p><p>"Tifa" and "Aerith" agreed as the other Miis questioned Corrin. "I'm not sure if we need you," he admitted. "Ren should say so if you see him backstage. As for everyone else, I believe you can help Futaba." He peered around and pointed to her at a table. "Some of you can ask over there." As they departed, he nodded. "Don't all go! You'll startle her!"</p><p>He watched them leave and glanced at the nearby tables. So did "Tifa" and "Aerith", who commented on them. "Say, you're right!" he remarked. "I think everyone's got their food! No one's left waiting." He applauded Joker's hard work. "He's done so well for himself! I think he'll be fine with your guys." The women grinned back. "Let's go see Cloud, then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their group returned to Cloud's table, laughing and joking with each other. Along the way, they passed another odd bunch. They were also impostors, albeit of royalty from Corrin's world. Their trio resembled the house leaders of Garreg Mach monastery. They appeared on its stage at the facility. For the afternoon, they left it to enjoy themselves.</p><p>They were to meet the Phantom Thieves as well. However, they wanted to eat and rest beforehand. They ordered food from Joker earlier and were finishing their items. As they sat back, "Edelgard" pulled out the cheesecake she'd brought. Before she gave it to the Thieves, she offered some slices to her cohorts. "Claude" accepted eagerly and dove in.</p><p>However, "Dimitri" was more apprehensive. He took the chance to tease her a little. "If you don't want any," Edelgard's doppelganger said. "Just tell me so!" She put "Dimitri's" slice away and tried her own. "How is it? I wasn't sure if the glaze set well enough." He applauded it between bites. As he savored them, "Dimitri" reached over to her plate.</p><p>"You know, I wasn't sure about this," he said. "But you do make it tempting. Let me try some of yours-" He took a bite, only to tear into the cake. As he ate it, "Edelgard" tried to push him away. "Hey, I'm still not sure!" He held the plate up as "Claude" snickered. Meanwhile, Corrin and his group went to their table. "Edelgard" sparred with "Dimitri".</p><p>"Knock it off," she said. "I know the real Dimitri likes cheese, but this is ridiculous! Stop sampling my cake!" "Dimitri" growled, only to thrust his fork into her face. Its tines held a bite of cheesecake to enjoy. As they gazed at each other, Corrin paused with concern. "Claude" told him their spar was in good fun. He stared at them, seeing their tension.</p><p>So did "Tifa" and "Aerith", who chuckled knowingly. "Just like Saul and Hannah, right?" Tifa's lookalike asked. "Claude" nodded with a laugh. "They're just that kind of couple!" As Corrin coyly shook his head, "Edelgard" grinned at "Dimitri". He offered to feed her, to which she opened her mouth. Soon, he fed "Edelgard" the last of her cheesecake.</p><p>"This is quite lovely," the woman purred. "We should do something like this again. To make up for the trouble I gave you-" "Dimitri" shot her a sly smirk. "Perhaps we could go out for fondue." Claude's lookalike peered at Corrin, now puzzled. "You know, where they dip treats into cheese and chocolate?" "Dimitri" caught on, imagining it with pleasure.</p><p>"Well, when you say it like that," he replied. "It's a date-" He reached for her hands and peered at her. As "Claude" sat back, Corrin opted to leave. He saw the man off, joined by "Tifa" and "Aerith". Soon, they arrived at Cloud's table, where Joker served its occupants. He was aided by Altair and Callie's lookalikes.  Prompto and Noctis fawned over "Altair".</p><p>Ignis focused on his brew, comparing it to his favored brand. Joker listened in, growing curious about "Ebony" coffee. Meanwhile, Corrin introduced "Tifa" and "Aerith" to their originators. Gladiolus peered at the women and chuckled. "Man, I should take a break," he joked. "It's like I'm seein' double here!" He sat back and searched for Min Min.</p><p>Cloud groaned and went to Gladiolus' side. He offered to take him to Min Min himself. Gladiolus got up and quickly said goodbye. Before anyone else knew it, he and Cloud were gone. "I must wonder," Corrin said. "Just why is he so enamored with Min Min?" Everyone else could only speculate, being unfamiliar with her. Joker peered at him.</p><p>As they pondered it, Ignis broke their silence. "I hope it goes well," he stated. "We don't need to disgrace ourselves and the Lucian Kingdom." He sipped his coffee while Noctis groaned. Gladiolus was aware he represented their collective world. Everyone at their table did. He wasn't so foolish to embarrass himself, especially in front of Min Min.</p><p>Noctis tried to reassure Ignis while Cloud spoke to Joker. He hoped his guests weren't distracting Joker from his work. "No, you're my last table," he said. "For now, at least. I think things are dying down now. Besides, I've got some Miis helping out." He paused and smiled. "And Futaba and Corrin, of course!" Corrin beamed, glad to be honored.</p><p>However, he grew aware of Futaba's absence. He faced Joker and suggested that they find her. "Oh, you're right!" he replied, bowing to his patrons. "We should get going. It was nice meeting everyone. Hey, if you can, ask Cloud get some 'Ebony' coffee to bring over." Ignis nodded in response to his request. "I've gotta try making some with Sojiro."</p><p>Ignis assured him he would do so. With another nod, Joker thanked him and left. He and Corrin walked around, surveying the tables. Most of them were served prior. Only a few new groups entered the hall. However, the Miis attended to them, pleasing Joker. They could handle the situation their own. The pair had some free time on their hands now.</p><p> </p><p>Although they searched for Futaba, they wanted to rest a little. Their trek through the reception hall could be more leisurely. They kept to that mindset, walking hand in hand. As they did so, the pair passed by Snake and Bayonetta. They went to their table. While Corrin greeted them, Joker asked if they needed anything. They had some food already.</p><p>Snake tiled his head towards Bayonetta. She held her phone to her right cheek, listening intently. "Oh, I believe there's been some confusion," she replied. "That's not how I was chosen as a fighter!" She paused, wincing as her hand shook. "You're sorely mistaken!" As she breathed out, Joker reached for her. "Put 9S on the speaker for me, darling."</p><p>Bayonetta paused to let her caller do so. A chipper voice soon filled the air. "Greetings, Bayonetta!" 9S said gladly. "There's nothing to report back here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She told him about the call 2B made to her earlier. As 9S asked about that, Snake grumbled with ire. He had no desire to be involved in the android pair's issues.</p><p>Neither did Joker and Corrin, who were more puzzled than anything. So was Bayonetta, who asked for 2B to return. Her voice joined her partner's, who apologized frantically. 9S explained that he tried to help her. 2B was requested to fight in "Smash", which required special negotiaton. To speed up the process, 9S filled out the necessary paperwork.</p><p>"I thought it would be like before," 9S admitted. "Especially since Bayonetta was also requested." Bayonetta nodded, well aware of her particular popularity. Despite that, it wouldn't be the same for 2B. More adjustments would have to be made for her. She told him that, to which he sighed. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. I'll talk to 2B now."</p><p>"There is no need to," 2B said, surprising him. "I understand your intent now. I am also sorry for interrupting your day." Bayonetta told her it was fine by her. At least the pair made the proper effort to join "Smash". "I am aware of that. Honestly, I thought it was like my inclusion in 'Soulcalibur'. Nines filled out the forms for that as well."</p><p>"Ah, I see," Bayonetta replied. "I appreciate the effort, but it's not that simple. I can't help you two out. You need to speak with 'Smash's' higher-ups to get anywhere." With a resigned sigh, 9S said he'd look into it. So would 2B, who apologized on their behalf. As their call ended, Bayonetta peered at Joker. "Sorry for that, Ren. I had to take a call."</p><p>Corrin asked who she just spoke with. "Agh, they're coworkers of hers," Snake chimed in. "Work under some of the same sponsors and all. Like me and the Belmont boys." Corrin was baffled by his response. He wanted to who they were specifically. Snake turned to Bayonetta, who addressed his concerns. She was on the phone with YoRHa 9S and 2B. </p><p>They were androids from another universe far in the future. Their project was focused on taking Earth back from the deadly alien "machines". Its reception was intensely positive, turning 2B into a notable character. As such, she made appearances in outside projects. "Smash" wasn't one of them, but many wanted it to be. 9S was among them, it seemed.</p><p>"Oh, I see," Joker said knowingly. "He's trying to get her into other things. She's pretty popular, isn't she?" Bayonetta nodded, saying he vastly understated her appeal. "Well, she'll be real busy like me, I suppose!" Everyone else laughed, recalling his appearances elsewhere. "Yeah, every other month, they call me up for something else. It's amazing-"</p><p>"We should all be so lucky," Snake said bittersweetly. "Enjoy it while it lasts." He gave a Corrin a sly glance. The prince nodded as his face grew glum. Snake winced at the sight. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that. It's just good to keep busy." Corrin shrugged, choosing to let the matter pass. He was fortunate to have support at home and in "Smash Bros.".</p><p>So was Joker, who was beloved in many worlds over. As Corrin breathed easier, Snake teased him a bit. The pair sparred playfully as Bayonetta spoke with Joker. "All said, I hope everything works out for them. I don't want 9S to make a fuss for naught." Joker agreed with her. "That aside, how are you, Ren? You're making quite a fuss yourself."</p><p>He shrugged, saying it was necessary. Sojiro was still asleep, as far as he knew. He hadn't gotten any news claiming otherwise. "That is terrible," Bayonetta stated. "But you've stepped in splendidly. I'm proud of you, lad." Joker smiled and nodded wearily. There were still matters to attend to. Bayonetta's praise would have be enjoyed later.</p><p>Joker asked if they needed anything else then; Snake and Bayonetta refused his offer. "Eh, we're good," the latter replied. "We're about done. Then we're gonna see those 'bandits' of yours." Joker shook his head and grinned. With a quick wave, he wished them well and left. Corrin followed him, laughing about all they had seen recently.</p><p>"We've seen so many new faces today," he squealed. "It's like my time in Snuggford. I rather like it!" Joker nodded, glad for his lover's optimism. It was thrilling to him, but he had more to focus on. Everyone was still gathered for "Phantom Thief" day. Joker had to honor that commitment. He took Corrin by the hand and walked alongside him.</p><p>With a hasty nod, Corrin let Joker drag him forward. They had tables and new guests to assist. So did Futaba, who was out of their sight. As they checked on other patrons, Joker got a new text message. He checked his phone, only to gasp. "It's Futaba," he said. "She wants me on stage with her!" Corrin pulled back. "The Miis took over cleaning for her."</p><p>"So she's free now?" Corrin asked as Joker nodded. "That's wonderful! I told the Miis to see her. I didn't expect them to be so generous." Joker kept nodding, but he had to move on. Corrin sensed that and followed his lover again. The brunt of their work was done. It was time for Joker to properly meet with his friends and fans alike.</p><p> </p><p>When they got on stage, they saw some familiar faces. Ignis stood alongside Noctis, Prompto and the imitation House leaders. "Edelgard" stood near "Dimitri" as she held onto a plate with cheesecake slices. Meanwhile, "Claude" faced Ryuji, cracking jokes with him. Prompto spoke with Yusuke, who asked about the former's photography.</p><p>Prompto got out his phone to show Yusuke some images on it. Yusuke peered at its screen warily. "They are well arranged," he told Prompto. "And their lighting is superb. However, most of these are of men's crotches-" Noctis smirked in acknowledgment of his "contributions". Ignis stepped in to have Prompto show more suitable pictures. </p><p>He relented and flipped to images from their group's journey. As Yusuke admired them, "Edelgard" offered the Thieves her cheesecake. Ann and Haru agreed and put slices on their plates. As they indulged in its rich sweetness, "Dimitri" spoke with Makoto. She was an inspiring figure for him, due to her personal struggles. She was flattered.</p><p>While "Dimitri" praised her, "Claude" turned to Futaba. She sat in her assigned chair, drained from their day's work. He tried to spare her, but she noticed his excitement. It was enough to restore her own. "Of course I know you're not really Claude," she stated. "You're right side up!" "Claude" grinned, saying that he wasn't sure she was herself.</p><p>"Well, how do I know you're not an Inkling?" he retorted. As Ryuji chuckled, "Claude" kept it up. "I bet you like Callie and Marie, too!" Futaba laughed, pointing at Callie's Mii down at the tables. She relented and said that she enjoyed their music. "You were dying to see her, right?" While they teased each other, "Edelgard" chatted with Ann and Haru.</p><p>"I don't know Lord Leo myself," Edelgard's lookalike said. "By all accounts, he is a lovely man. Why do you bring him up, Haru?" Haru giggled, saying she had met him before via Corrin. She wanted to know him better, but never had the chance to. Corrin went to her side, offering his aid. "Edelgard" nodded and said Leo's sibling would be more helpful.</p><p>"Oh, Corrin!" Haru said before greeting him. "I don't mean to impose on you." He told her not to worry. "It's just that I can't stop thinking of him. He's so kind and intelligent." Corrin nodded in agreement. He suggested that she meet with his Nohrian family when they came to visit. "No, I just couldn't! It was trouble enough having them accept Ren."</p><p>"Yes, and they did so," Corrin told her. "Eventually, but you understand, right?" She gave him a coy nod. "Trust me, they'll come by soon enough. It's a wonder they didn't come to 'Phantom Thief' day." Joker caught up to him, having been mobbed by visitors earlier. He was alarmed by the fear on Haru's face. As he consoled her, Corrin spoke above them.</p><p>"What Ren means that they must have been busy," he said. "Haru, I'm sure that my kin would accept you. You're an outstanding woman!" Haru turned away shyly. However, his praise made her more comfortable. Corrin turned to the other Thieves. Everyone of them entertained their fans. He was proud to be their ally. "In fact, all of you are incredible!"</p><p>The Thieves peered at Corrin, who grinned back. "I'm not alone in my thoughts here," he stated. "And I'm not lost either!" He spun about, glimpsing everyone on stage. The faces of those he met earlier were present; They were joined by familiar ones aglow with glee. Everyone was glad because of the Phantom Thieves. They inspired the day's gathering.</p><p>Numerous guests and local fighters celebrated them. Corrin spoke on, applauding their group. The other visitors joined him with claps and cheers. It was a dizzying experience for Joker and his ragtag companions. However, it came from an earnest admiraion. The masses gave them the regard they scarsely knew. That was a suitable enough reward.</p><p>It nearly made up for their day's disorder. Once the applause died down, they recalled it. Joker lamented Sojiro's absence; He wanted his mentor to partake in their happiness. He was responsible for it at its core. Sojiro was a great source of support and wisdom to all the Thieves. He took Joker in when no one else would. That was worthy of great honor.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been wild," Joker said as he rubbed his neck. "But I'm good with it. I just wish Sojiro was here for this." The other Thieves nodded as their guests fell silent. They took notice and peered around themselves. Something had to startle them into this state. It became clear as Sojiro stepped through the crowd. He cradled Morgana in his arms.</p><p>Dr. Mario walked beside him, waving to everyone present. They watched as he went to the Phantom Thieves' panel. Their bunch stared at him. "Boss?" Makoto asked aloud. As Sojiro nodded, Joker ran up to him. Soon, they embraced, secure with one another. The elder man patted Joker's back. "What are you doing up? Did Dr. Mario help you out?" </p><p>Sojiro nodded and pulled back. "It's a long story," Morgana explained. "You see, I went backstage after you guys left. I didn't know he was knocked out either. So, I watched over him until Dr. Mario showed up." As Morgana paused for breath, everyone else thanked fate for Sojiro's safety. Morgana's words eased their tension a fair bit.</p><p>"But Mr. Sakura, you were out cold!" Corrin said. "Just what happened last night?" He stared at Sojiro, who shrugged sheepishly. He said that paranoia got the better of him. After everything was set up, he tried to sleep. However, his concerns made it difficult. To relieve them, he called for Jigglypuff. Sojiro had seen the beast's abilities firsthand.</p><p>Joker shook his head, aware of where this was headed. Dr. Mario and Sojiro joined him. "Yeah, I know," the latter groused. "But I didn't before! So, Jigglypuff floats in and I have her sing that litte ditty of hers. The next thing I know, I'm dead asleep!" Joker nodded, to which Sojiro sighed. "I'm sorry, Ren. I didn't mean to leave you high and dry today."</p><p>As Joker kept nodding, Sojiro glanced at Corrin and Futaba. "Same goes for you two as well," he said to his daughter. "The doc told me everythin'. I hope it wasn't too bad for ya, kid." As Futaba shook her head, Sojiro went to her. He stood by her side and ruffled her hair. "I'm so proud of you. You came through for your pals and your fans over here."</p><p>Futaba beamed, her grin bursting with bliss. As more applause broke out for her, Sojiro faced Joker. "Thanks for steppin' up," he said. "This thing would've gone bust without ya, Ren. That goes for all of you-" He peered at the other Thieves. They were surrounded by adoring fans. Despite their satisfaction, he felt their worry. They wanted to support him.</p><p>However, their duties kept them all away. Their day was a hectic one. All Sojiro could do was properly pitch into their effort. "Say, you know what?" he addressed them. "I'll treat you guys to dinner. You can finally catch a break." As Joker and his companions agreed, Sojiro smiled. "Great, I'll make you a special saffron curry. Buy some nice tuna, too."</p><p>As Morgana meowed eagerly, Sojiro turned to Corrin. "You're invited, too," he told the prince. "Wouldn't be fair to leave ya out either." Corrin accepted his offer as "Edelgard" faced him. She called out, offering him some cheesecake. As Ryuji handed him a plate for it, he thanked "Edelgard". She grinned and gave the rest out to Sojiro and company.</p><p>Futaba dove into it as Sojiro thanked the woman. "Edelgard" nodded back, saying that she'd leave soon. There was no need to burden the Phantom Thieves now. She prodded at "Dimitri", who patted Morgana's head. "Come on, let's go," she told him. "If we leave now,we can make it for fondue." "Dimitri" stepped back and bid everyone farewell.</p><p>As he walked with "Edelgard", she asked where "Claude" was. "Dimitri" pointed to him alongside Prompto. The pair laughed over Prompto's candid shots of Noctis and friends. "Edelgard" let him be, saying they could catch up later. While they left together, Corrin and Joker sat at the Thieves' table. They melted into their chairs and ate cheesecake.</p><p>With the Miis and Sojiro present, they could savor their day together. As they chatted with the Thieves, Sojiro got to work. As he toiled backstage, Gladiolus walked up with Min Min in tow. He wore a delighted smirk, brimming with glee. Cloud trailed behind him, joined by Snake and Bayonetta. They greeted Joker and Corrin, who waved back.</p><p>"So, the long day's finally over, kid?" Snake asked Joker. He nodded, feeling dizzy with delight. "Well, ya made it out alive. That's amazing, man." Bayonetta agreed, beaming at her "ward" of sorts. "Ah, I'll keep it quick." As he met with the other Thieves, Corrin asked Cloud where "Aerith" and "Tifa" were. He said they were still with the real ones.</p><p>Corrin nodded while Ignis chatted with Min Min. She shared his passion for service and cuisine. It made him understand Gladiolus' interest in her. "She's somethin' special," he told Ignis. "I think I'm in love-" Min Min blushed, flattered by his praise. As their group spoke on, Corrin turned to Joker. His beloved was silent, exhausted by their busy day.</p><p>However, he felt that it suited Joker perfectly. He had nothing more to say or do now. His work was done. He united everyone with his efforts and the Phantom Thieves' presence. They celebrated together, feasting and frolicking that day. Now it was his turn to do the same. As Morgana rubbed against Joker, he smiled. Everything was finally as expected.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>